


For a limited time only it's! Sex! On a boat!

by Mystrothedefender



Category: The Tick (TV 2017), The Tick - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, There is some trauma talk but, This is.... pmuch just sex, murder me, oops lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Wow Arthur shows Overkill what that big mouth of his can do, golly gosh how unexpected.





	For a limited time only it's! Sex! On a boat!

Arthur strode down the street, he’d pulled on his trousers and a jacket over his pyjamas but even with the extra layer he was still bitten by cold. He looked scruffy with bed head and mismatching clothes but he’d left the apartment in such a hurry he hadn’t stopped to think how he may look. It didn’t matter anyway, it was almost 4am, no one would see him other than the person working the counter at the chinese restaurant he was headed to.

He’d awoken from a horrible nightmare. The images from the dream and the pain he’d felt in it so vivid he’d swear it’d been real.

As soon as his eyes had opened he’d felt the urge to walk, he couldn’t pace the apartment like he used to through fear of waking Tick, so he’d pulled on some clothes and gone outside.

He needed a distraction.

All he wanted was chinese food.

For some reason the thought stuck in his head that if he could get some he’d feel better, he wasn’t sure why this was but he was going with it, what else could he do?

He hadn’t expected it to be this cold though, it was spitting with rain and he wasn’t wearing anything waterproof, but there was no way he was turning back.

He rounded the corner to the restaurant and felt a small tug in his empty stomach.

The lights were off.

Slowly he approached the door and tried it. 

It was locked.

This place was supposed to be 24 hours. Something must be wrong.

His face fell into a deep and broken frown, he felt his breath begin to shallow and shorten, suddenly feeling a horrible pressure in his head. Tears came to his eyes as he tried to pull himself back from hyperventilating.

His mind was screaming at him.

_ Run. _

_ Hide. _

He forced himself to breath slowly and deeply, closing his eyes.

It was ok, he’d be ok, there were other places open, he could go to another place, everything would be ok.

He opened his eyes again, wiping away the few stray tears that had managed to escape him.

He wracked his brain for another 24 hour restaurant.

In his current state of mind he couldn’t think of any.

If he just kept walking he’d find one eventually. 

As he pulled away from the doors, in a horrible twist of fate, the spitting rain turned into a downpour. 

He jolted a little at the sudden sensation, pulling back under the small porch of the restaurant.

“Shit,” he said to himself, looking out at the wall of water.

He couldn’t continue walking in this.

He held his hands to his face, “Oh come on…” he said quietly, a soft strain to his voice that told him how close to a meltdown he was.

He held his hands to his face and slumped against the wall, trying to control his breathing still.

All he had to do was wait for the rain to pass.

But it was so cold, the rain was freezing and in the few seconds he’d been exposed he’d gotten soaked. 

Soon enough he was shivering.

He didn’t need anything bad adding to this.

Now he just wanted to go back home…

He pulled up the hood of his jacket and began to walk through the rain, as quickly as he could, his eyes squinting to see through the torrent.

He could make out a figure in the rain, someone walking towards him.

His stomach twisted, his mind filling with horrible possible scenarios.

He was going to be mugged wasn’t he?

For some reason he kept walking forward, his mind yelled at him to cross the road but his body was too set on taking the shortest route home.

The figure grew in his line of sight, but he still couldn’t make out who it was.

He jumped out of his skin as the person spoke.

“Arthur?”

His mouth dropped, he stopped in his tracks, “Ov-Overkill?”

The man walked closer to him, he squinted to make him out.

That was Overkill?

“What are you doing out here?” Overkill asked, his voice soft with confusion.

Arthur stuttered and shook his head weakly, “I could ask you the same thing.”

Overkill looked him up and down, “You and Tick aren’t the only ones who go out on patrol.” he shifted on his feet, “You’re out in civvies in the rain.”

Arthur glanced down at himself, letting out a short ‘uhh’.

He had no idea how to explain this.

“Are you ok..?” Overkill asked slowly.

Arthur paused for a moment before shaking his head, “I just wanted some chinese food,” he said weakly.

Overkill cocked his head, “Where’s the Tick?”

Arthur looked around, as if expecting Tick might appear out of nowhere and announce himself. “He, uh, he should be at home. Asleep.”

Overkill gave a small nod. “I think I have some instant noodles somewhere at home. It’s not real chinese food, but uh...”

Arthur’s jaw dropped a little, instantly he closed his mouth and hoped Overkill hadn’t noticed the small action.

Was Overkill really inviting him over?

Could he still be dreaming?

He must look really awful for Overkill to be worried about him.

After a moment he nodded, deciding to humor him. “Yeah, sure, that sounds good.”

Dangerboat it turned out was quite close by, Arthur was thankful for the warmth, feeling a little better as soon as he crossed the threshold.

“Take that off,” Overkill ordered him.

He looked up at him, furrowing his brow, “What?”

Overkill looked back at him, “Your jacket? It’s soaking wet. I’ll get Dangerboat to dry it.”

Arthur’s mouth opened a little “Oh, uh…” he moved to take it off before remembering what he was wearing underneath, “I’m-I’m ok with keeping it on.”

“You’ll catch a cold,” Dangerboat said from overhead, “It’ll only take a few minutes for me to dry.”

Arthur blushed, “Oh uh,” he couldn’t handle being pressured when he felt like this, “Ok…” he pulled off the sopping wet jacket to reveal the moth patterned pyjama shirt underneath. 

Overkill looked at him for a moment before taking the jacket from him, “Cute,” he stated before putting the jacket into what looked like a draw and then moving over to look through some cupboards.

Arthur licked his lips absently and stood awkwardly in the middle of the floor. He would admit he felt a warmth in his chest at being called cute.

“Would you like a drink?” Dangerboat asked.

“Oh uh, no, I’m-I’m fine, thanks,” Arthur stuttered out, his arms crossed high on his chest.

There was a small pause.

“I’m making you hot chocolate,” Dangerboat said softly.

Arthur frowned, was it really that obvious that he wasn’t doing ok??

“Guys, you don’t have to do all this, I’m fine.”

Overkill looked over his shoulder at Arthur briefly, “I can’t find the noodles,” he admitted.

“Noodles?” Dangerboat interjected, “We haven’t had them in months.”

“What? Why?”

“They have a use by date you know.”

Overkill huffed loudly. “Fuck.”

Arthur swallowed hard, “I’ll have the hot chocolate, it’s-it’s fine.”

After letting out a soft huff Overkill turned to retrieve the hot chocolate, Arthur watched him, he couldn’t help feeling on edge, he was on edge around Overkill normally but more so now than ever.

Overkill handed him the hot chocolate and slowly he took a sip.

“Oh my god,” he said softly, looking down at the grey cup, “This is the best hot chocolate I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you,” Dangerboat cooed, “It’s my own special recipe. It’s almost all Overkill drinks here.”

Arthur smiled, “Really?” he let out a soft chuckle to himself, finding that fact very amusing, almost cute.

“...He does put alcohol in it quite often though, I keep telling him it ruins the taste but he never listens.”

“Shut up,” Overkill snapped, taking a similar drink in a similar cup, pulling off his mask before taking a sip.

Arthur couldn’t help smiling at the exchange where he would usually have flinched, he liked hearing about Overkill’s habits, it humanised him.

He didn’t seem so intimidating with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands. He was quite attractive in this light, with this new knowledge.

This seemed to be improving his mood. Drinking hot chocolate in silence with his friend.

Could he really call Overkill his friend?

“Are you going to tell me why you were really out tonight?” Overkill asked.

Arthur’s soft smile fell, “Oh, uh…” his eyes cast down to his drink, “N-no reason, really.”

“So you were just walking the streets on your own in your civs for no reason? At 4 in the morning?”

Arthur shrugged, “I-I don’t want to get into it. Everyone has… I just…” he let out a small huff, “I just wanted chinese food.”

Overkill let out a soft grunt. “Yeah.”

There was a tone to his voice that made Arthur’s stomach twist. He gave a small nod. “Yeah…”

He took another long sip of his hot chocolate.

“It’s good to know I’m not the only one who has trauma,” he said quietly.

Overkill huffed, “You live long enough everyone’s got trauma.”

Arthur scoffed, “Yeah, but, not like us, I mean…”

Overkill glanced away, “We don’t talk about that.”

Arthur stiffened up a little, “Well, I-I uh…” he shook his head a little, “It’s good to talk about it, I mean that’s what everyone tells me, so…”

“I don’t talk about it,” Overkill stated.

Arthur frowned, he’d really hoped that they could bond a little over this, “Overkill, you’re the one who picked me up off the street and brought me back for hot chocolate. If-If you’re trying to make me feel better… talking is how I feel better.”

Overkill frowned, “You can talk all you want, but I’m not talking about it.”

“It might be helpful for you to talk about it,” Dangerboat chimed in.

“Fuck off,” Overkill shouted.

Arthur flinched that time. “Maybe I should just go…?” he said quietly.

Overkill stilled where he stood, letting out a huff and slamming his mug down on the counter.

“Yeah-yeah I’m going to go.” Arthur took a few stumbling steps back. “If I could just get-get my uh, my jacket.”

“Oh look now you’ve scared him…” Dangerboat sneered. “Can’t you be nice to someone one time in your life?”

Overkill let out a soft growl, he took a few steps to close the gap between them. “...Arthur, I,” he growled again, angrily this time, “Fuck.”

Arthur frowned at the tone of his voice, it sounded like he was forcing himself to try and talk, and it seemed as if this were the first time he’d done so. 

Overkill let out a breath to calm himself, “Arthur. The flag five were like my family, I lost them. That kind of thing can’t be resolved by just talking about it.”

Arthur nodded sheepishly, putting his mug down on the nearest counter, “Yeah, I… I know.”

It was strange hearing him actually say it, Arthur knew who Overkill was, Overkill knew who Arthur was, but they’d never said it out loud, never talked about this massive thing they shared.

“I know you do,” Overkill shifted on his feet, “You know how hard it is to talk about.”

“I talk about it.”

Overkill frowned, “If you really wanted to talk about it you’d have told me why you were really out tonight.”

Arthur swallowed hard, he gave a small shrug, “I…” he huffed softly, “I have nightmares, and I wanted chinese food.”

Dangerboat spoke over them again, “That’s like you with that fo-ham.”

Overkill looked up towards Dangerboat’s camera, “Will you turn yourself off?”

“If only I could.”

Arthur cleared his throat, “Yeah… so…” he bit the inside of his lip. “I guess it is hard to talk about.”

“So you get why I wouldn’t want to.”

Arthur nodded, “Yeah, I-I… I guess.”

Arthur jumped at the sound of a short ding noise.

“Your jacket’s dried.”

“Oh,” Arthur said softly. “That’s good news.”

Arthur gulped down the last of the his hot chocolate. “Uh, what should I do with this?” he asked awkwardly.

“I’ll take it,” Overkill leaned in to take the mug.

Arthur’s eyes widened as their hands brushed together, the feel of the cool metal was somewhat unexpected. He looked down at Overkill’s hands as he took the cup.

“What?” Overkill asked, pausing and looking down at the mug.

Arthur shook his head, “Nothing. Sorry, uh…” 

Overkill glanced back up at Arthur, “Oh,” he put the cup down on the counter. “I didn’t know you were…”

Arthur cocked his head a little, “I was what?”

Overkill stilled a little, “Are you  _ interested  _ in me?”

Arthur’s face dropped, “No-No, I…” he shook his head, “Well I mean,” he shifted on his feet, “... Are you...  _ interested _ in me..?” 

Overkill looked him up and down, “Might’a thought about it.”

A small smile came to Arthur’s face, “R-Really? That-”

He was cut off by Overkill’s eyes on him. The way he was looking at him.

“Ok,” he said softly, a slight strain to his tone.

Overkill stepped forward, closing the gap between them and forcing their lips together in a kiss.

The action took Arthur by surprise, but quickly he sank into it, he couldn’t pretend this wasn’t something he’d fantasised about, but he’d never dreamed it might happen, he’d put it down to a lonely delusion.

This was real, the feel of his lips, the stubble on his face, his hands on him. Arthur hadn’t realised how starved he’d been of this kind of attention.

He whined softly as Overkill kissed at him, he let Overkill’s metallic hands travel over his skin and pull up his shirt. They separated as he pulled it over Arthur’s head, his bright blue eyes staring into his soul. He looked so filled with want, Arthur wondered if Overkill had fantasised about this too.

Arthur looked Overkill up and down, “Uh…”

“You want to stop?” Overkill asked, pausing as he spoke.

Arthur shook his head quickly, “I-I was just… I don’t know how to take your suit off.”

Overkill shook his head, “I’ll do it. You uh,” he gestured to Arthur’s trousers. Arthur nodded and began to undress himself, his eyes fixed on Overkill, watching him climb out of his suit so he’d know how to do it next time, if there’d be a next time.

The question of it shook him, but he didn’t want to voice it, he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

He stumbled a little as he finished pulling off his pyjamas, which until then he’d forgotten were hiding under his cargo pants.

He paused to look Overkill up and down, his breath shortening at the sight of him, his scarred body almost naked. 

Overkill raised an eyebrow. “Good?”

Arthur nodded, “Y-yeah, I’m good, I’m fine,” he moved forward to kiss Overkill again, though it took a few moments for Overkill to start kissing back.

Maybe he was having the same thoughts.

“I-I want this,” Arthur said between kisses to make sure Overkill knew it was ok, instantly his kisses became hungrier and more passionate. Arthur moaned loudly as Overkill pulled him closer, moving to kiss his neck, sucking gently at his skin. He could feel himself becoming hard from the sensation.

Arthur pawed at Overkill’s skin, clawing at him, panting softly. His mouth opened slightly as Overkill’s hand brushed his covered crotch, he couldn’t help pushing his hips forward against his hand, still intrigued by the texture and temperature of it.

He let out a quiet yelp as Overkill slid his hand into his underwear and grabbed his cock, he moved his head to kiss him fully, groaning into his mouth. Overkill kissed back deeply, his teeth pinching Arthur’s lips.

He moved his hand to return Overkill’s touch, fumbling with his boxers for a moment before taking his dick in his hand, stroking it softly, trying to keep the same rhythm as Overkill as he began to pump his hand.

“Oh god,” Arthur whispered against Overkill’s lips, pulling his head back a little to study his face.

Overkill looked back at him, his hand beginning to move faster.

Arthur let out a soft whimper, his face contorting with pleasure. “W-Wait,” he squeaked, “Too fast, t-too fast.”

Overkill narrowed his eyes, his movement’s slowing, “Been a while?”

Arthur let out a small mocking laugh, casting his mind back to his last encounter almost 5 years ago with someone he’d known from college. “Yeah.”

“Me too,” Overkill said reluctantly. He let out a soft hum and took his hand from Arthur’s crotch, pulling him close again and moving to grope his ass.

“Oh god,” Arthur keened again, he pressed his forehead against Overkill’s shoulder, letting his hand move from Overkill’s cock to his hip. He closed his eyes at the thought of what would come next, he wanted it but…

No, he wanted this.

He pressed back against Overkill’s hand.

“You… you want to, um…” Arthur stuttered, unable to form a full sentence.

Overkill gave a hard nod, his finger brushing against Arthur’s hole.

Arthur flinched a little at the touch. “I…” his voice was tainted with hesitance.

Overkill pulled his hand away, “Ok.”

Arthur shook his head, “No, I-I want to…”

Overkill huffed, “You can’t lie to me Truth Seeker 89.”

Arthur felt himself deflate slightly. It was like a wall in his head had just fallen down. “I’m not lying,” he said quietly, shaking his head.

“Don’t fucking apologise,” Overkill said plainly, pulling away. “Don’t push yourself with this shit.”

Arthur huffed, “I’m fine. Can we just… go slowly.”

Overkill shook his head, “We’ll stick with hands this time.”

Arthur frowned, “Overkill, I said I’m fine. I know myself and I’m fine.”

Overkill frowned, “I said no.”

There was something in his tone of voice that made Arthur uneasy.

“Have you never done it before have you?” Arthur asked slowly. Overkill let out a slow breath in response. Arthur shook his head quickly, his mouth lulling open a little, “Uh I didn’t mean...” He forced a smile on his face, not wanting to push the question and ruin this, “We won’t do it this time.”

Before Overkill could protest Arthur took Overkill’s dick again and stroked it fast, he looked up into Overkill’s eyes and lowered himself to his knees.

“What are..?” Overkill asked. Arthur looked up at him and opened his mouth to take him, closing his mouth gently around the head, he hummed quietly as he began to bob his head.

Thankfully he remembered how to do this.

He flattened his tongue against the underside of Overkill’s shaft, hollowing his cheeks and repeating the movements.

“Arthur...” Overkill groaned, his hands going to Arthur’s hair, the sensation of them still strange on Arthur’s skin.

Arthur pushed his head further along Overkill’s shaft, letting his tip brush against the back of his mouth, continuing to bob his head, moving slightly faster.

As Overkill’s moans grew louder Arthur moved his hand to touch himself, groaning onto Overkill’s cock. He moved his hand fast on himself. He could tell from the noises Overkill was making that he was getting close. He wanted to try and finish at about the same time, he felt awkward otherwise.

Overkill tugged at Arthur’s hair, urging him to move faster. His eyes were closed and his mouth opened slightly, it was a shame really, Arthur found Overkill’s eyes incredibly interesting and alluring.

With a long loud moan Overkill came into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur shuddered a little at the taste but made himself swallow, moaning softly and moving his hand faster, panting as he continued to stroke himself.

Overkill bent down to kiss him, getting onto the floor with him and moving his hand to take over from Arthur’s hand, pumping him fast, Arthur's groans becoming instantly louder at the touch of the prosthetic hand. Overkill pressed against him softly, seeming to urge him to lay back on the floor, their mouths meshing frantically.

Arthur moaned loudly into Overkill’s mouth, bucking his hips as he came. He tipped his head backwards as he finished, “Oh god, oh god..” he let himself lay back on the floor, panting lightly. 

He shook his head, looking over at Overkill, “That was…”

Overkill nodded, looking down at him. 

“I’ve done it a few times,” he said after a moment, his eyes not moving from Arthur’s, “I didn’t want to be too rough and hurt you.”

Arthur felt himself blush. “Oh, uh…”

“And I don’t have anything to use as lube.”

Arthur’s eyes widened a little, “Oh.” he nodded, “Ok, yeah, I-I get why it was a bad idea.”

Arthur swallowed hard, he felt really awkward here now. That had been nice but what did he do now? Did he ask to stay? Did he ask to leave?

“Next time I’ll be better prepared,” Overkill stated.

Arthur lifted himself up onto his elbows, shifting to pull up his underwear. “You want there to be a next time?”

“Yes, I do.”

Arthur nodded. “Ok. That sounds pretty good.” He lifted himself up to sit cross legged, “So… uh, what do I do now.”

Arthur jumped as Dangerboat’s voice answered him, “It’s stopped raining now, you can go home.”

“Y-you-”

“I found a way to turn myself off,” Dangerboat responded before Arthur could finish the sentence.

Overkill shook his head, “Ignore him. If you want to go you can go, if you want to stay you can stay.”

Arthur felt his stomach twist. “I-I uh,” he paused to try and think of what would be best, “I should probably go. If Tick wakes up and I’m not there,” he shrugged, “I don’t want to upset him.” Slowly he got up and began to get dressed.

“Don’t forget your jacket,” Dangerboat chimed in.

Overkill frowned, “Shut up.” He got to his feet, watching Arthur dress himself. “I’ll see you again soon.”

Arthur nodded, “Yeah… maybe next time we can actually talk too.”


End file.
